


The Most Perfect Little Christmas Tree

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Tree, F/F, Reader-Insert, Visiting Santa Claus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)Day 23 of the 25 Days of BAU Christmas. <3





	The Most Perfect Little Christmas Tree

“Morgan!”

“Are you almost ready?”

Elle and Y/N called in unison as they buttoned each other’s coats and danced by their Christmas tree. It was time for the Hamilton Elementary School’s annual Christmas concert. 

Every year, each class would get up in front of the school and sing a few Christmas songs - some religious, some not - and they’d get all dressed up. The older kids would dress up in pretty dresses and suits, but the younger kids would really get into the holiday spirit, because they hadn’t been embarrassed into not being in costume just yet. Morgan was still at that perfect age. He was seven and had chosen to go as the Christmas tree, which meant that Y/N and Elle had done a lot of learning how to sew on YouTube.

“How do I look?” Morgan asked as he emerged from his room.

Their perfect little man. “You are the most perfect little Christmas tree that ever lived,” Elle said as she kissed him on the top of the head. 

Christmas time was their favorite time of year. Elle saved up all her vacation time so she could take off of work, allowing her not to entertain thoughts of serial killers and other nefarious human beings and Y/N didn’t have to freak out about whether or not she was doing right by the children in her own classroom. At this time of year, they could just watch their one and only little boy take in the joy of the season surrounded by friends, and family (aunts and uncles of the BAU included) who loved him more than anything. “You ready to go?” Y/N asked with a smile. 

“Yesssss,” Morgan replied. 

As he ran towards the car, both mothers made sure that he didn’t lose any of the ornaments he had hanging off him, carefully closing the car door behind him as he reached into the front seat to turn on the Christmas station on Sirius XM. “Santa Claus is coming to town!” He sang at the top of his lungs.

“Buckle up, little man,” Elle said before she pulled out of the driveway. 

On the way to the concert, Morgan regaled his mothers with what he was hoping Santa would get him for Christmas. Thankfully, there was no late-minute addition to the list, so they were in the clear. Elle and Y/N had already bought him everything he wanted under the guise of Santa Claus. He was already seven, so both of them were well aware that their son wasn’t going to buy the whole Santa bit for that much longer. That’s why these little moments of Christmas magic mattered so much. Being a child was a joy that most didn’t realize until it was gone; they were going to do everything in their power to make sure the memories were worth growing up so fast. “We’re here!” Y/N shouted. “All ready?”

Morgan replied proudly. “Yup!”

“Mom and I will be taping you, so sing loud and proud okay?” 

“I will! Bye Mom! Bye Mama!”

After watching him rush into the building and backstage with his friends and classmates, the proud parents walked hand-in-hand to their seats, where every other eager parent was waiting for the star of the show. Although the star was Morgan…obviously. 

One by one, the classes came out to sing their songs. Since the elementary school went from pre-kindergarten to grade 5, the school went by alternating years until they got to the middle - Pre-K first, then Fifth Grade and so on and so forth, which meant that Morgan’s class didn’t go until very last. 

The really little ones were perfectly off key, but it didn’t matter because parents were beaming. The older ones did an amazing job and looked very dapper at the same time. Occasionally, Elle decided to record a song, just because it sounded nice, or a friend’s child happened to be in a particular class, but for the most part she saved the battery power for their son. 

“Last but certainly not least at our concert this year, are the lovely second graders,” the principal said. 

The “cheering squad” for his class went wild, Elle and Y/N included. Both mothers stood up proudly and clapped as hard as they could. The kids really all did look great. There were kids dressed as presents, and kids dressed as animals from the famous nativity play, others were dressed as ornaments and lights, and even a menorah, but there was only one tree. 

Each class had three songs to sing and they always chose the songs by popular vote. This year their three songs were O Holy Night, Up on the Rooftop and Ner Li, a Hanukkah song popular in Israel. “He seems like he really enjoys singing,” Elle said, squeezing Y/N’s hand as they finished up their last song.

He really does. “Maybe he’ll join choir in junior high.”

Elle leaned into Y/N’s shoulder. “He said he wants to. And he said he wants to join chess club and football too because he wants to be able to do something that both his namesakes can practice with him.” 

Y/N could’ve cried. She couldn’t wait to tell Derek and Spencer that. When the class hit their final notes, the room erupted into applause. Not even five minutes later, all the kids from every class came barreling out to meet their parents. “How did I do Mom? Mama?”

Y/N and Elle picked Morgan up off the ground and gave him one of their trademarked sandwich kisses, squishing his cheeks in between their red-stained lips. “Amazing! What do you wanna do now?”

Morgan’s eyes lit up as he looked towards the door to the parking lot. “Can we go through the drive through at Dunkin Donuts and get hot chocolate and munchkins and then go look at all the houses around the neighborhood all decorated with lights?”

“That sounds perfect,” Y/N replied. “Do you want to take off your costume so you won’t be a tree anymore?”

Morgan giggled and reached toward the back of the costume where the zipper was. “But what about a jacket?”

“We already thought of that,” Elle laughed. “It’s in the trunk!” 

“Yes!”

Morgan waved a quick goodbye to his friends as he ran to the car, with Elle and Y/N close behind. Once in the car, mothers and son turned up the heat. blasted some more Christmas music and drove towards Dunkin Donuts, but on the way they passed a house they’d never seen before. “OH! Can we stop there first?” He asked. The lights from the house were illuminating the surrounding area, reflected in their son’s dark brown eyes. 

As they rounded the corner, a two-story house halfway down the block decorated from head-to-toe in lights. They burst from the windows and stood up on the roof, covered the lawn and ran all the way up the trees. Beyond lights were blow-up creatures - The Grinch, Santa, Rudolph, Spongebob, Frosty. There were nearly 30 of them strewn about the lawn, porch and roof of the house. “This house is awesome,” Morgan said under his breath. 

“I think so too,” a deep voice said from beside them. Approaching from the left was a jolly looking man with a long white beard and a red velvet suit. “Santa!” Morgan cried, running up to the man and wrapping his arms around his giant belly. 

Elle looked toward the corner and realized what street they were on. This family was a legend. It was a little out of their way, which is why they hadn’t seen it before, but they’d heard about it. The Kringles, no joke, would always put up an insane Christmas display and the husband would occasionally dress up as Santa and say hello to passing kids. He’d even pass out hot cocoa. Y/N whispered ‘Morgan’ to the man. “Have you been a good boy this year, Morgan?”

“You know my name! Yes I have!” 

“What do you want most for Christmas this year?”

“A scooter!”

Elle nodded softly to Mr. Kringle. They had it covered.

“I think I can do that for you. Would you like some hot cocoa Morgan? Maybe your mothers would like some too.”

“Yes, please!” 

In the garage stood Mrs. Kringle, pouring hot cocoa and passing out chocolate chip cookies. Elle, Y/N and Morgan all sipped their drinks as they walked around the outside of the house a little bit more. Once they were finished, Morgan thanked Mr. and Mrs. Kringle for the drinks and cookies, promising he’d leave some of his own cookies for him in return. 

“Can we look at some more lights?” He asked.

“Sure, baby,” Y/N said, getting back into the passenger’s seat. 

Only three blocks later, Elle whispered to Y/N. “He’s asleep already.”

All the Christmas cheer tuckered him out.


End file.
